Talk:Hector Barbossa
FA status Ok, I think now this article is good enough to be nominated as an FA. Anybody who disagrees? If yes, why? El Chupacabra 12:20, 4 December 2007 (UTC) :I don't think so, not by a long shot. I still need to expand the DMC (or, at the very least, revise) section(s). Also, the AWE and Personality and Equipment sections need to be expanded and/or sourced. Also, a few images need to be added. Oh, quotes too. Also, I think that the existing images may need to be sourced. In any case, this article is a long way away from being an FA.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 00:39, 5 December 2007 (UTC) ::Well, I've added some more images and sources. The DMC section is not improveable (he appeared only in the last scene and side one line). El Chupacabra 11:45, 5 December 2007 (UTC) :::Can somebody upload the famous image of Barbossa and Elizabeth at the Chest of Cortés please? El Chupacabra 11:44, 7 December 2007 (UTC) Removal Guys, what's your problem??? we've woted and elected Barbossa to be February's FA, what do you want more. Now, when you've declared the FA void, we have NO FA, so you'd better approve it now. El Chupacabra 07:50, 4 February 2008 (UTC) Barbossa Tidbits A very small point, in 'Inside the Brethren Court' on the DVD Extras of AWE it says that the Barbossa that cavier (which are abundant in the Caspian sea,) is a favourite delecacy of Barbossa's. I think that should be part of his 'traits'. Also, intriguingly, on a 'Pirates Secrets Revealed' a small FAQ leaflet that comes with the special edition DVD the question; 'Barbossa was Captain Jack's first mate, so how can he be a Pirate Lord?' to which the answer is 'At some time in the past, the Pirate Lord of the Caspian Sea passed his Piece of Eight to Barbossa. That is a story yet to be told.' This came with the DVD but I'm not sure how 'canon' this is. Worth a note though. Bartholomew 81.132.157.252 22:50, 2 January 2008 (UTC) Crimes An anon added this line without sourcing it: “He is wanted for, pilfering a bushel of apples, cruelty to animals, mutiny, theft, and kidnapping.” and a similar list has been in the Wikipedia article on him. For me, it seems quite fanon, but can anybody please confirm this or give a source in case it is canon. El Chupacabra 06:48, 13 June 2008 (UTC) It's canon. From the bonus DVD. - –K.A.J•T• • • 09:43, 15 June 2008 (UTC) :OK, It's canon, but i have the impression that it is incomplete (I've seen a longer on at wikipedia), so please expand it if you have the right source. El Chupacabra 14:00, 3 July 2008 (UTC) His sword In Gibbs' book there is a picture of his sword, and it looks quite similar to Will's original sword, however, it's definetly not a Rapier but some kind of Broadsword. El Chupacabra 12:29, 12 August 2008 (UTC) :Barbossa's sword --Uskok - Pirate Lord of the Adriatic sea 13:52, 12 August 2008 (UTC)Uskok - Pirate Lord of the Adriatic sea What? Somethings wrong with this article. You cn't see what's written down. But on the edit part It's just like an regular article. by AGuyWhoDon'tKnowHowToWriteThisShit :Yes, we have the same problem with the article about Cutler Beckett. I will warn the administrators. Uskok 17:20, 26 February 2009 (UTC)Uskok Barbossa's main quote Ok, do we need the quote from the Pirates 1(the quote that's there now), as the main quote for this article? I mean, it defines his character, but it defines his character mostly from Pirates 1. I'm just curious, is there a quote that defines Barbossa's character better than the one shown now(or should we leave it)? CJSFan 23:23, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Now that the new movie is out, he should get a new quote from it. I think the one, "i'm the master of the Pearl not Blackbeard..." is good. Really sums up his philosophy. The Sailor 02:09, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :Not necessary. The main quote has to sum up his character as seen in all of his appearances onscreen...and the current one from AWE could suffice, it's similar to the one in CotBP and it shows how Barbossa truly feels(since he doesn't want anyone or anything to control his fate by himself). -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 02:32, May 28, 2011 (UTC) References Just out of mere curiosity, why does this article have so many references listed on some obvious facts - such as gender, eye color, hair color? Captain Teague 18:41, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Privateer in King's court i like the idea that his peg leg contained a rum supply and a cup ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Corrections Please? (1) During the information on Barbossa's resurrection, the article states that after Tia Dalma brought him back he lived at Devil's Anvil and then was relocated to her shack. It also says that while Jack Sparrow and crew went to Tia Dalma's hut the first time, Barbossa did not reveal himself. Why then is the picture with Jack the Monkey on the bed where one can see Barbossa's boots captioned "Jack the Monkey with Barbossa's Corpse" if Barbossa was already alive? (2) Also, in the section about Barbossa and Elizabth Swann's meeting with Sao Feng in the bath house, there is a statement that when the crew hiding below realized the former were in trouble they threw weapons up through the floor boards to assist them. It is my understanding (from another article on this site) that when the crew below heard the word "weapons" stated by Barbossa or Swann they would then throw up the swords. Hence Joshamee Gibbs' exclamation "Weapons!" which appears to be said more as a reminder to his cohorts of the plan rather than as an impropmtu command upon realization that Barbossa, Elizabeth and Will were in trouble. ' As a newly arrived deckhand, I do not feel comfortable attempting any edits and therefore request that these points be examined and acted upon if they are correct. Mariloca 14:48, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Barbossa's clothes At the end of the fourth film Barbossa got his old clothes back and the hat was under the deck of the QAR... but where did he get his clothes back? Before that the had had the admiral's clothes.. JackSparrow1995 14:34, May 26, 2011 (UTC) :Blackbeard most likely held his outfit bellow with the cargo he captured from the Pearl and the other ships (when Barbossa came under attack, he was probably in his nightgown or something) Mrcharlton 14:36, May 26, 2011 (UTC) ::It could be, though I can't even imagine him in a nightgown. Uskok[[User Talk:Uskok|''Sea Queen]], ''Nemesis'' 15:04, May 26, 2011 (UTC) :: :: I can! xD!!!! :: Mrcharlton 15:07, May 26, 2011 (UTC) An Admiral? Where exactly does it state that Barbossa was an admiral in the British Royal Navy? As far as I remember, he was the captain of the Providence. How is he an admiral if he doesen't have a fleet? Also, if he were an admiral, someone else would be captain of the Providence and he would have more admirly duties to take care of. Did they say it in the movie or visual guide and I never caught it?Mrcharlton 16:40, May 26, 2011 (UTC) :The Visual Guide, page 17 "The reborn admiral has an old grudge against the infamous pirate Blackbeard." But I'm curious too. Even King George called him "Captain Barbossa", not "Admiral Barbossa". Uskok''Sea Queen'', ''Nemesis'' 16:43, May 26, 2011 (UTC) ::I just looked over in my copy and it said the same thing. The authors probably called him an admiral because, you have to admit, he does look more like an admiral than he does a captain (compare pics of Norrington to pics of OST Barbossa) ::Mrcharlton 16:45, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Hm, the following quote from King George "''Captain Barbossa, each second we tarry, the Spanish outdistance us. I have every confidence you will prevail and be rewarded with '''the high station you so desire." makes me think that the film crew originally intended to make Barbossa an admiral, and that's why they included that title in The Visual Guide, but on their second thought, they decided that it's better for Barbossa being just a captain whom King George promised the rank of an admiral if he succeeds in finding the Fountain. So technically, Barbossa is not an admiral. Uskok[[User Talk:Uskok|''Sea Queen]], ''Nemesis'' 08:42, May 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Or maybe he was Captain Barbossa during the meeting with Jack Sparrow. But after Jack escaped, Barbossa was given the promotion of Admiral...maybe because of the King denying Barbossa's suggestion to keep Jack bounded? -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 08:47, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :::He was also called "captain" by Groves and Gibbs during the journey to the Fountain. Uskok''Sea Queen'', ''Nemesis'' 15:45, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :Does anyone have the final word on this subject? Since the source material conflicts (movie vs visual guide) since in the movie he is clearly "Captain" Barbossa as he's always been. So which should be utilized? His uniform also seems a tad unorthodox. I don't believe that is what a normal admiral's uniform looks like anyway. Just curious on the final word on this topic.--Nephlyte348 04:54, July 28, 2011 (UTC) ::I think that CJSFan should ask Mr. Rossio to solve us this mystery. Uskok''Sea Queen'', ''Nemesis'' 07:24, July 28, 2011 (UTC) I don't think Admiral is correct. He's a privateer with the rank of Captain to command his ship. ::Here's what I've been told. ;) -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 23:04, August 1, 2011 (UTC) New Picture? I feel like the current picture of Barbossa is kind of misleading. Dressed as a admiral would cause a few new onlookers to believe he is in fact for the navy. Can we add a picture of him in his pirate garb in OST? The Sailor 20:28, October 25, 2011 (UTC) :I agree, he's a pirate now, he should be shown in pirate garb, ARRGH! [[User:Clone Trooper 1000|'Clone' Trooper]] [[User_talk:Clone Trooper 1000|'!000']] ARRR! 20:38, October 25, 2011 (UTC) ::This matter will be solved in a few weeks. Click here to know more. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 08:44, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Blackheart name The script when he was named Captain Blackheart isn't even the final draft, and already has other differences from the film. If we consider that to be canon, we might as well consider canon Will Turner as a prison guard and Commodore Norrington as the evil captain of the guard, per that draft of the script. Hanzo Hasashi (talk) 15:23, October 24, 2014 (UTC)